Lucy Heartfilia: Last Fairy Standing
by Mystic Stars
Summary: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are at war. Sabertooth has kidnapped Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. And they are not happy about it. But what was Sabertooth's reason for kidnapping her? Read and find out! First fanfic! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is Mystic Stars speaking! This is my first story ever, so I wanted to really thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**KEY WORDS:**

"Talking"

_**Thoughts**_

**Prologue**

In the Sabertooth guild...

"We need her Master," a low, feminine voice said

"I know we need her, Minerva." A deep, masculine voice said.

"Wait, why do we need her again?" A confused, masculine voice asked

"I'll explain it to you **_again,_**since you're so forgetful Sting."

The said man just pouted

"We need her because she is a very special mage. She is the only mage who knows the spell and will be able to complete it. Her magic is an _**extremely** _rare magic, meaning not a lot of people have her magic," Minerva said.

"So why can't we just use Yukino? she has the same magic?" Sting asked.

The woman just sighed. "We can't just because she does not have the sufficient power. **_She_**, in particular, is the only mage with the power and the knowledge to successfully complete the spell." Minerva explained.

"Oh," was all Sting said.

"So now that we _**all** _know why she is needed," Sting pouted, "how do we capture her?"

"Simple. we just kidnap her," Master Jiemma said.

They all smirked.

"We're coming for you, _**Lucy Heartfilia**_."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, I tried to make it interesting.<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Any review is acceptable, just please don't throw harsh comments.**

**I'll put up the next chapter when I get a minimum of 5 reviews. **

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Taken Part 1

Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry the chapter took so long. I'm busy writing exams and they're taking most of my time.

There's going to be more so keeping reading! Onward to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.

What a cruel thing is war: to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world. ~Robert E. Lee

Chapter 2

Taken: Part 1

The morning was bright. The sun had just started to peak from the horizon, eager to gloat its brightness and warmth to Earthland.

In a particular medium-sized apartment, slept a blonde-haired girl, oblivious to the world, content with dream she was currently having.

Lucy's dream

Lucy was standing in a pit of darkness, as far as the eye could see, it was just darkness, a black abyss. "W-Where a-am I?" She stuttered. 'What is this place?' She thought.

Lucy looked down at herself, to find she was wearing a white flowy dress. (A/N: like the one Erza wore during the Tower of Heaven)

'Wake up...'

"What? Did I hear something?" Lucy asked while looking around her.

'Wake up...'

"W-Who's voice is that?" She asked.

'Wake up...'

"What...?" Lucy asked, confused.

'Wake up...'

'Wake up...'

Lucy's P.O.V

"Wake up Lucy!" (A/N: want to guess who woke Lucy like that? XD)

"What?!" I woke up to someone yelling in my ear. "What?! Who's screaming in my ear?!" I yelled, annoyed, while sitting up. Whoever thought they had the guts to wake me up like that had another thing coming...!

"Yo! Lucy." A familiar voice broke me from my pointless rambling.

I looked up to see...Natsu!

(A/N: surprise surprise *smug*)

"Natsu!"

"Hi Lushy!" Another voice chimed. "Happy!"

"I'm hungry Lucy! Do you have any fish?" Happy asked.

"Yeah Lucy! Do you have food?" Natsu asked me. A massive tick mark appeared on my forehead.

"How on Earth did you get in here?!" I yelled. Natsu just stared. "Through your window. It wasn't locked." Natsu said.

Another massive tick mark appeared. "You can't just break into my house whenever you feel like it! Use the door for once!" I yelled. I didn't lock my window last night? I could've sworn I did...

"Lushy! We're hungry!" Happy yelled.

"Then go get some food! I'm not your maid!"

"But Lucy, you have no food!" Natsu said. "Then go get food from the guild!"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other and blinked. "Oh yeah!" They said simultaneously. "Thanks Lushy!"

"Yeah, thanks Lucy! See you at the guild!" And with that, they jumped out of my window and ran straight for the guild.

I just frowned. "Annoying little pests! Thinking they can come in whenever they like! Like they own the place!" I said loudly, knowing Natsu could hear me. "I hope you heard me Natsu! Annoying pest!" I yelled out of my window, earning me some strange stares. I blushed a little. "E-Eh, sorry!" With that I shut my window, making sure I locked the window.

"Ugh, what's the time?" I asked myself. 10:10 a.m. My eyes widened a little. "Eh? I slept in quite late today." I said.

"Time for me to shower!" I smiled. Walking to my drawer, I pulled out a pair of black lingerie. (French for underwear) The strapless bra and panty had blood red lace on the edges. Then I took out a strapless black corset-designed top with blood red lace on the top and bottom edges and a blood red miniskirt with knee-length black combat boots. (A/N: I feel like making Lucy goth right now XD. P.S. I'm not a goth)

After getting my clothes, I walked into my bathroom and locked the door. (A/N: you never know. A certain pink-haired idiot might decide to walk in XD)

After stripping my favourite pink pajamas, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot faucet, feeling the warm water caress my pale back. I sighed in pleasure, feeling relaxed as the warm water heated up my whole body.

Picking my favourite strawberry body wash, I took the sponge, squirted some of the body wash onto the sponge and started to wash my body. After finishing, I rinsed the suds off my body. Then I took my vanilla shampoo and conditioner, washed my hair, then rinsed out the suds. I repeated the action again, then turn off the faucet.

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a fuzzy cyan (blue) towel and dried myself. Then I dressed myself in my clothes, then walked back to my bedroom.

I walked into my kitchen, thinking of what could I eat for breakfast. I decided on whole grain cereal. I grabbed the oatmeal, a bunch of strawberries and cold milk, then poured them into a bowl After I had eaten, I washed the utensils I had used and put them on the rack. I decided to leave them to dry.

After grabbing my keys and whip,

I locked the door to my apartment and started walking to Fairy Tail.

Normal P.O.V

Walking on the edge of the riverbank, Lucy dismissed the boatmen, telling she would be alright.

Lucy immediately summoned Plue. "Open gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" A small pillar of golden light appeared then it dissipated to reveal Plue. "Pun pun~!" Plue exclaimed. "Hi Plue," Lucy greeted. "Pun pun," Plue 'greeted back.

Lucy scooped up Plue and held him in her arms and chatted with him until he started to growl. "Plue? What's wrong?" Lucy questioned, confused. Then she noticed Plue was looking in a particular direction. He was looking into an alleyway. "Do you see something there Plue?"

Lucy asked again. Plue just continued growling. Lucy frowned. "Let's go check it out, then." Lucy said while walking towards the alleyway. "Pun pun~" Plue said. Lucy stopped. "You don't want me to go there?" Lucy asked. Plue just nodded. "Ok..." Lucy drifted off.

She frowned again. There was something there that bothered Plue, and she was worried. 'What exactly got Plue growling? And he stopped me from going there, ' She thought, worried and confused.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, she didn't realize that Plue had actually saved her from something extremely terrible.

'But really, what was that...?'

Cliffhanger! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! I am really sorry the chapter took so long.

Thank you to the people who reviewed to my first chapter! I really appreciate it! Please read and review!

Read and review!

Read and review!

Read and review!

Mystic Stars


	3. Taken Part 2Mission Part 1

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I apologize for not writing for a while. I've set up a poll for who can be paired up with Lucy. The poll is on my profile page. Please vote!**

**There's going to be more so keeping reading! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, except for Colt.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Mankind must put an end to war before war outs an end to mankind<strong>_

_** - John F. Kennedy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time...<strong>_

_**She frowned again. There was something there that bothered Plue, and she was worried. 'What exactly got Plue growling? And he stopped me from going there, ' She thought, worried and confused.**_

_**Unbeknownst to Lucy, she didn't realize that Plue had actually saved her from something extremely terrible.**_

_**'But really, what was that...?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Taken Part 2/Mission Part 1**

_**The night before...**_

A mysterious figure jumped sill of Lucy's window. The mysterious figure wore a dark black cape, so even with the street lights, you couldn't see the face. The person stared at the bed lump that was Lucy for a moment before opening her window. The person couldn't see her properly because she was completely covered by her quilt. Upon entering her bedroom, the stranger paid little attention to her room, only staring at her bed. Walking towards it, the stranger could see a spot of blonde hair protruding out of the blanket.

Reaching with a deathly pale, thin hand, the person gently pulled the blanket off Lucy's head, down to her chin. The person stared at the sleeping tranquil, beauty from of Lucy's face. A healthy rosy pink blush caressed her slightly pale cheeks. The figure stared at her with soft, caring eyes, though that itself is a contradiction, the figure's eyes were a deep blood red.

**Someone's P.O.V**

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. One of the most strongest wizards, even though she herself does not realize it. Also, one of the most beautiful females in Fiore. She truly does not realize the true capacity of not only her type of magic, but her own magic power within it.

She does not realize what people would do just to have a mere glimpse of her magic and power, let alone what her magic can do. She is so powerful in ways she and I can understand, but she does not realize her true ability.

There are deep secrets about her magic; sacred spells and transformations that not just any person can use. Only a person with a pure heart can use this magic.

Lucy is the only wizard in millenniums who can defeat this truly horrid evil.

**Normal P.O.V**

The figure caresses Lucy's warm cheek with a loving gaze.

_'Lucy Heartfilia, you will be the person who saves us from the evil that has corrupted this world.'_

With that final thought, the figure leaps over Lucy's bed and out of her window, running into the cold night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day (Present time)<strong>

Lucy arrived at the guild, letting Plue take his leave as she walked through the door. "Lucy!"

Lucy looked towards the center of the guild to see the whole of Team Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Cana. "Morning guys!" Lucy greeted.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked towards the table they were sitting at, taking a seat between Levy and Lisanna. They both gave her a side hug. "You guys have a good morning?" Lucy asked them. "Yeah, we are Lucy." Gray said, while smiling. "Luce! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu exclaimed, while standing. "Sure, Natsu. Let's go check what's on."

Natsu and I walked to the mission board to check what was on. After a while of checking, I heard Natsu call out to me. "Luce, check this one!" Natsu said.

**HELP!**

**A GROUP OF BANDITS ARE HARASSING OUR VILLAGE! THEY STEAL OUR MONEY AND TAKE THE FEMALES HOSTAGE! **

**OUR VILLAGE IS SITUATED NEAR THE MOUNTAINS, NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF MAGNOLIA ! **

**THE REWARD IS 570 000 JEWELS AND FOUR SILVER KEYS! **

**PLEASE HELP US!**

**(A/N: Let's just say there are mountains near Magnolia. Please bear with me!)**

My eyes widened. "Hey you guys!" I called. Lisanna and the others looked up. "Check out this mission!" Once they got they got here, Gray took the mission from Natsu. "570 000 Jewels?! That's a lot." Gray said. "Yeah. If we were to split it between the five of us, we would each receive 114 000 jewels!" I told them. "Wow, that's still quite a lot." Lisanna said. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Natsu shouted with excitement.

"Mira! We want to take this mission!" I told her. Mirajane smiled. "Alright Lucy. Stay safe and have fun!" Mirajane told us.

"Ok!" We said in unison.

While walking out of the guild, Erza started speaking. "Alright, I know the next train for the mountains leaves in approximately two hours. I want everyone packed and at the station in an hour, hour and a half max. Understood?" She ordered. "Aye sir!"

**(A/N: Sometimes Erza reminds me of a military lieutenant XD)**

After Erza had given her instruction, we all headed in our designated directions. While walking towards my apartment, I thought of possible theories of the aim of the bandits. I understood why they took their money, I mean, they probably wanted it for their own selfish reasons. But why take the females hostage? What could their possible aim be?

Before I knew it, I had reached my apartment. Walking inside, I headed straight for my bedroom. After pulling out my pink suitcase, I walked to my wardrobe and started pulling out some clothes. I took a couple of skirts, shorts shirts, shoes and underwear. I went to my bathroom and took my shower gel, sponge, shampoo and conditioner, body lotion, and my toothbrush and paste. I put all of those into my royal blue and yellow striped toiletry bag.

I went back to my bedroom and started packing everything into my suitcase. Once I had finished packing, I checked for things I had probably forgotten to pack. Finding nothing, I made sure I had both my celestial and apartment keys and whip. Then I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of my apartment.

Walking near the edge of the riverbank, I decided to call out Plue again. "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" There was the familiar small pillar of golden light and Plue appeared. "Pun pun~!" Plue greeted. "Hey Plue." I smiled. "Pun pun~!" I giggled. "I'm doing well, how about you?" "Pun pun!" I smiled at him.

After a while of walking, Plue told me he had to go back to the Spirit World, well in a way only I could understand. "Pun pun~!" "See you later Plue." With that, he dissipated into golden particles.

* * *

><p>I finally arrived at the train station, only to find I was the only person from my group there. Frowning, I pulled Hologium's key, to see that I only had half an hour until we were supposed to meet. My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't realized the time when I was packing. Guess I had packed a lot faster than I had anticipated.<p>

I decided to look around since I still had some time. Maybe I could even get some new keys. Leaving the train station, I decided to look at a few of the magic shops. I walked into one of the shops, as I opened the door, the bell attached chimed, alerting the clerk I was coming in. I looked in to see a thin, lean man, probably around my age, if not older.

**(A/N: FYI I'm making Lucy 18 in this story)**

He had spiked up brown hair, that was combed to his left side, and stunning neon green eyes. He smiled. "Morning miss. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, while eyeing my chest, thinking I would not notice. Tch. Annoying leach. "Yeah, I was wondering if you had any celestial keys?" I asked politely. His smiled brightened. "Actually, three keys did come this morning. I'll go check for you miss." He said. Then he walked towards a door in a corner. I assumed it was the storage room.

Looking around, a few things caught my eye. It was a utility belt. The tag stated nothing could be taking off without the consent of its owner, and the belt itself. My eyes twinkled. Finally I won't have to worry about my whip and keys taken from me! There a pink and black striped mechanical-looking whip next to it. There was no tag description on it. I frowned. I wonder what the whip could do. At the time I took the whip and belt, the man came out of the storage room.

"It's your lucky day, I found four keys in the back. Though, they don't look like normal stellar keys." He told me. My mouth went slack from shock. Four keys?! It really was my lucky day. The man headed me four brightly coloured keys. One was flame red, on the head in had two concave lines on both sides, and in the center, a line shaped like a question mark. My eyes widened. It was the key of the Blazing Bird, Phoenix! "Oh wow!" I gasped. "What?" The clerk asked. "This is the key of the Blazing Bird, Phoenix!"

"Oh wow. That's amazing. I'm happy for you." The man smiled. "Thanks." I put the belt and whip on the table. "I would always like to take these. There was no description on the whip, can it do anything unique?" I asked the man. Frowning a bit, the man started to explain. "Yes, the whip, as it looks like, is a mechanical whip. When it's activated, it uses lighting and fire to attack your opponent. There's a certain way to unlock it, but I'm not sure how. Though, quite a number of people have returned it, because they are never successful in unlocking it." My eyes furrowed. "That's Taking Hologium's key, I checked the time to see there was ten minutes until the agreed time to meet. "Oh, I have to go now. How much do I owe you?" I asked him. He blushed lightly. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house." He said.

My eyes widened again. "Oh, thank you! You've saved me a lot of money." I smiled at him. His blush darkened. "N-No worries, miss. My name is Colt, by the way." He said. I smiled again. "I'm Lucy. Thank you again and goodbye." I said, while waving. "Goodbye." Colt smiled.

**Normal P.O.V**

Once Lucy left the shop, she headed for the train station. Suddenly, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. _'W-What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I'm being watched?'_

Unknown to Lucy, in a dark alley she was being watched. A dark, cloaked figure chuckled to himself. _'Hehe, little fairy, you better watch your back or else you won't know what hit you.' _

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it here for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Want to guess who the dark figure is? I'm a little disappointed. No one has been reading this story and it has been out for 2-3 months now. I'm disappointed. Please read this story and the others I've written. Please! If you do, I'll bake you an imaginary five-storey cake, flavour your own personal choice :3.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I'm sorry to all my readers. Unfortunately, I have to put all my stories on hiatus. If you want to know my long boring story, it's below:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last grade I was in Grade 10, I barely managed to take my subjects that include Maths. My chosen subjects were Physical Science, Accounting and Biology. When I passed in Grade 9, my school gave me the subjects, Consumer Studies (Home Economics), History and Biology, which doesn't make sense at all. I can't do anything with that combination.**

**I went through the year doing to subjects I wanted, but I was a little slow, so I didn't catch on quick like the other kids, especially with Accounting. Half of the time I got bad grades, even though all my teachers had faith I could do better. Which I could, but it was a little hard. June and final exams were a flunk with Maths because I failed badly in both of them. So, this year I can only go to Grade 11 if I do Maths Literacy, but I'm hoping by a miracle my grade tutors will give me one last chance to do Maths. Otherwise, I'll have to repeat Grade 10 to do my chosen subjects. (Which I REALLY don't want to do) Unfortunately, especially because my dad, (he wasn't really excited when I started writing on Fanfiction) I have to stop writing for now. I need to focus on my studies until I get myself back on my feet. It may be a few months until I post a chapter. I'm apologize gravely to all my readers. Please forgive me. If you read this, I'll love you forever. I really, really, really, really, appreciate you reading my crocodile tears story. You deserve a fifty-storey imaginary cake. Flavour your own choice. (I'd make a real one if I knew you and if it was possible)**

**I love you guys, now and forever.**

**Mystic Stars**


End file.
